CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ''' Firepoppy shook her head slowly. "No, he died..." she had killed him while Pebblestar took care of his sister. 19:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker glanced down, sadness and a little anger in his eyes. "I'd never use you." — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 20:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) "Diversion?" Grasspaw echoed. What was going on? who was this cat. She instantly glanced at her brother for answers. 03:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes, a diversion. Brilliant plan, no?" Sunbird grinned slightly, while Ashpaw blinked in confusion. Who was this cat? The golden pointed RockClan warrior paused before gasping. "Dear StarClan, what am I doing? You three don't even know who I am...I-I..." Her voice cracked with sorrow...such a good faker. "...I'm your mother, Sunbird. And you three...you are my kits." Stagpaw pricked his ears in interest at this. Them, her kits? It was...quite believable, actually. He had always questioned his so-called CaveClan parents, for he resembled neither of them.'Silverstar' 19:54, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw glanced at both of her siblings. The two of them didn't match her parents, but she knew they were Fernstorm and Shadowsong's children, she just knew it. "Your lying!" she hissed. Although Grasspaw may seem like a fool sometimes, she wasn't dumb enough for this. 00:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire tilted her head. "Lying? Why would I lie about such an important matter?" The golden molly responded. "I only wish to have my kits back. Why else would we come this far?"---- Stagpaw hesitated. This warrior had a point...he looked nothing like his parents.'Silverstar' 01:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw looked sharply at Stagpaw. He looked undecided. Did he really doubt his real parents? Oilpelt sat in camp alone under a boulder outside the warriors den, frowning at his paws. Was he meant to be here? Everything he had came for was now gone. Was there a point? Why did he even come? He had left his kits in another Clan, without a mother to look after them. But could he go back? he would never be trusted again... 02:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Before long, Stagpaw's eyes were no longer clouded with confusion, rather, they were fogged with sorrow. "...They...they look nothing like me." His voice came out in a soft, distant whisper.'Silverstar' 19:30, October 9, 2016 (UTC) "Stagpaw, you don' t really believe this, do you?" Grasspaw asked, eyes wide with surprise. 22:05, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Stagpaw opened and closed his mouth a few times before bowing his head. "...G-Grasspaw...just ''look at me! I'm nothing like them...nothing at all...I believe in Sunfire.Silverstar 00:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw flet like she had been hit in the face, and somehow betrayed. "How could you say that?" she nearly whimpered. The fighting was still going on around her... it was all so confusing... Grasspaw's betrayed look turned to an icy glare. "Your an idiot, Stagpaw. But if you really are going to follow her, then I'll come just to tell you I told you so." 01:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Shyly, Ashpaw glanced over at her brother. "Y...You do have a point, Stagpaw," the little apprentice spoke quietly, later glancing up at the golden warrior. "...We'll go with you, I guess....Just to make sure Stagpaw stays safe."Silverstar 01:09, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw huffed and said nothing. Her littermates were fools, if it were her choice, she would have just ran. At last, she said. "I'll come too, I guess." '' 01:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire twitched her eat before grinning. "Alright, my children...let's go home."'Silverstar' 01:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw took one last glance at the fighting cats; Pineconeclaw and Creekfrost were still locked together, both covered in blood and snarling. She couldn't see Shimmerheart, but could hear her fighting with another cat. ''Sorry, Shimmerheart... ''she thought, then kept following Sunfire. Fernstorm arrived back at camp, fresh-kill in his jaws. He looked up. The sun shone brightly as it set, making everything aflame. Shouldn't his kits be back yet? perhaps they were training. He took his fresh-kill and padded into the nursery to visit Tanglelight and her kits. 01:20, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The silver tabby CaveClan cat continued to wrestle with Orchidbloom, only to find herself getting slammed to the ground, claws digging into her head. "Give up." Orchidbloom snarled down at Shimmerheart, ears flattened. Shadowsong raised her head upon spotting her mate entering camp. Where were their kits?'Silverstar' 01:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw had very surprising strength and had knocked Creekfrost to the ground, her claws dug into the fur of his neck. One eye closed tightly shut, while the other had blood dripping into it, he saw Pineconeclaw yowling in victory as she raised her paw and slammed it into his head. His head fell back and he dizzily tried to get back up, but fell back to the ground and closed his eyes. When Fernstorm enetered the den, his daughter was fast asleep with her kits. He decided to leave them be and padded back out of the den. He spotted Shadowsong and made his way over to her. "Shouldn't the kits be back by now?" he voiced his worries. 01:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Eyes wide with terror, Orchidbloom glanced over at Creekfrost, gasping in fear. Snarling, she put more weight onto Shimmerheart's head as she lowered her muzzle to the CaveClan cat's ear. "Attack me, and I'll slit your throat next time," with that threat, Orchidbloom leaped off of Shimmerheart, and charged Pineconeclaw to get the molly away from Creekfrost. Shadowsong glanced up at Fernstorm with a frown. Clearly, he hadn't seen their dear kittens either....oh dear StarClan, where were they?! "Yes, but...the patrol still hasn't returned."'Silverstar' 01:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw let out a yowl of surprise as Orchidbloom flew into her side, knocking the broad she-cat to the ground. She lashed out wildly with her paws. Fernstorm shook his head worriedly. "They should have been back long ago. What if a fox met them? we should send out a patrol." 01:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The gray tabby warrior flattened her ears, lashing out at anything on the molly that her paws could reach. She felt a strong blow hit her forehad, but Orchidbloom continued to hang on, blood trickly down to the bridge of her nose. Shadowsong's eyes flashed with concern at this. "...You're right, we've got to do something."'Silverstar' 01:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw tore herself away from Orchidbloom, with all of her stength. "Retreat! back to camp!" she yowled, already running back toward her own territory. Firepoppy heard voices, they sounded urgent. She poked her head out of the warriors den to see Shadowsong and Ferstorm talking. They looked worried. She padded out of the den and over to them. "Is something wrong?" 01:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom huffed, standing tall as she watched the cats retreat. Heartbeats later, she hurried over to Creekfrost, nudging his side with her pink nose. "Creekfrost, are you alright?! Can you hear me?"---- Sunfire was already leading the three new apprentices towards RockClan's home. Shadowsong glanced over at Firepoppy with a frown. "Yes...the patrol still isn't back, what if something happend to Stagpaw, Ashpaw, and Grasspaw?"'Silverstar' 01:48, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (shall we move Sunfire and kits to RC?) Creekfrost just groaned a little as a reply. Firepoppy nodded. That wouldn't be good. "I'll sort one," she said, just as Pineconeclaw burst into camp, covered in blood and out of breath. "RockClan attacked us!" she gasped the lie. 01:51, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, Risingspawn will just follow them) Orchidbloom's eyes flashed in concern. "I...just hold on Creekfrost, just hold on...I'm going to take you home. It'll...It'll be just fine." With that, she grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him along. Shimmerheart followed Pineconeclaw, but rather than burst through camp, she really just...fell into it.--- Shadowsong jumped to her paws, hackles raised. "Where are my kits?!"'Silverstar' 01:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost's eyes opened a little, then closed tightly again as pain flashed through one of them. He tried to move his paws, but he couldn't feel anything beneath them. Was he dying? Again? already? What about Meadowbee and Nightshade? What about the Clan? What about Orchidbloom? Pineconeclaw looked dumbly at Shadowsong. "Your what?" Fernstorm looked like he was going to pounce on the brown warrior. "You ''lost ''my kits?" 01:57, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Keep fighting, Creekfrost, don't leave me...I...I need you." That felt awkward, but...er, yeah. Shadowsong let out an angry snarl. "You know, the kits Fernstorm and I had together? Ashpaw, Grasspaw, and Stagpaw?" The tortoiseshell spat with a lash of her tail. "''Three apprentices, kind of hard to miss?!"Silverstar 02:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw's eyes flashed. "Oh yeah! I thought they were behind us..." she murmured, glancing around to try and spot the young cats. "They were taken by RockClan!" shrieked a ca from the back of the gathered cats. 02:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong's fur completely fluffed out, doubling her size. She must've looked pretty intimidating, for Darkstorm, who had been sitting next to the tortoiseshell, fluffed out his fur and terror and sprang out of the warrior's way. "What?! That's it, I'm going to go and get them back!" Screeched Shadowsong, and like an angry mother bear, she stormed out of camp without another word.Silverstar 02:06, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I'm coming with you!" both Firepoppy and Fernstorm said at the same time, rushing over to Shadowsong. 02:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior didn't even bother to respond, a fire burning deep within her eyes. Whoever stole her kits...she'd skin them alive.Silverstar 02:18, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy let the angry queen lead, worried about her mistaking her as a RockClan cat. She thought backt to the queen, Lilyflower, who had attacked her because she had killed her mate, Stormstar. It was happening all over again... expect this time she was on the queens side and it would be much ugiler. 02:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm awkwardly watched the three cats leave. "Well dang...someone's going to get slaughtered tonight."Silverstar 02:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw followed the deputy, who cursed and kicked every bush and leaf that came to her path, and Fernstorm, who looked ahead with a blank, but relieved look. She wondered if they'd be in trouble. 02:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw followed close to her mother, eyes still tinted with fear, although Shadowsong seemed quite a bit calmer to have her kits back at her side. Stagpaw, meanwhile, travelled far in the back, head bowed in sorrow. It was all his fault...Silverstar 02:34, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Upon returning to camp, Firepoppy reported what happened to her Clanmates. They were outraged. Meanwhile, Grasspaw sulked by the apprentices den, unsure of what to do. 02:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nervously pushed her way into the apprentice's den to sleep, hoping that everything would just be a dream. Stagpaw, on the other hand...he hid behind one of the dens, afraid of facing his clanmates.Silverstar 02:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw had totally forgotten she was a mentor and was yowling to Firepoppy that they should attack. --- Grasspaw spotted Stagpaw slipping behind one of the dens and followed him. "Hey, Stagpaw. Are you.... umm... okay?" 02:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart was feeling blah, because she was all bloody and too lazy to clean the blood off.---- Stagpaw, with his shoulder slumped and head hanging, turned away from his sister. "F...Fine, totally great...!"Silverstar 02:49, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth, who had befriended Shimmerheart, sat down beside her and began to groom the blood and stuff out of her fur. --- Grasspaw sat down with a thump. "It's okay, what happened. You didn't know..." sh tried her best to comfort her brother, but felt like she was going to fail. 02:56, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart looked up, faintly surprise to see Anglertooth, but let him groom her pelt anyways...not like she was going to do it.---- Stagpaw shook his head slowly, his blue eyes dull, yet closed, hidden away by his eyelids. "...Yeah, but I went and did it anyways...diving into the unknown like an idiot."Silverstar 02:59, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar listened to Firepoppy's report, before making an annoyed noise. "...The apprentices should've never wandered off in the first place," the leader mewed loudly, "however, RockClan's actions were uncalled for." (patch/whiskers, the shadowspawn kits are due to be warriors on the ceremonies page... do you want me to put it off/do it the next time i'm on??) --look me in the eye 03:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (totally forgot about that. I guess let's wait a 'lil bit, maybe say some time has passed; I'll wait to see what whiskers thinks) "We should send a patrol and fight them!" Pineconeclaw hollard from the back of the cats. Firepoppy ignored the she-cat. "I can double the patrols around our borders," 16:39, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (figured you mightwant to wait a bit. we'll wait dfor whiskers' verdict, and decide what happens from there c:) Bramblestar, hearing her former apprentice, grunted. She also heard Firepoppy, and the leader nodded, agreeing with the deputy's statement. "Yes, double the border patrols. I am not going to tolerate RockClan being on our territory whatsoever...especially after what's just happened. We're not going to fight yet, but if worse comes to worse... only if we need to, we'll fight." --look me in the eye 18:02, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy nodded. "I'll take out the first patrol now, although I doubt they'll be crawling around there for a day or two," she huffed, then took some warriors with her, one being Oilpelt. Oilpelt followed Firepoppy with his tail dragging in the earth behind him, he clearly wasn't happy about CaveClan and RockClan's tension. 19:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, let's wait a bit longer) Shadowsong, after fretting over her kits and searching them for injuries, retired into the warrior's den.Silverstar 19:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm went into the apprentices den to check on his kits. "Hi," he greeted Ashpaw and Grasspaw, not seeing Stagpaw anywhere. "Is your brother here?" Firepoppy kept her nose to the ground, following the scent, while Oilpelt dragged his paws quietly, scenting the air. 21:37, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw shook her pale head slowly, her pale blue eyes on the earth around her paws. "...No, not here...but I'm sure he's still in camp somewhere."Silverstar 00:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm nodded and silently gave both of his daughters a reassuring lick to the forehead, then crept out of the den. H was worried about Stagpaw. His son seemed to be most effected by the events that had happened. 00:34, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Leafsedge was out herb-hunting. ---- (you know what? let's let bramble lose her first life... she needs to start losing some) Bramblestar and Ripplestrike headed out of camp for a break. The two friends were near ShadeClan's former territory, but not in it. Ripplestrike tasted the air. "What's that -" he was broken off as a large thing lumbered out nearby... causing both cats to back away uneasily. --look me in the eye 06:23, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm rolled around in the dust, his life feeling awfully boring. Meanwhile, Stagpaw continued with his sulking.Silverstar Mayflykit chased his tail. --- Rockfoot slept in the shadow of a rock. --- For the next few days Grasspaw sulked around camp, not wanting to speak to anyone. --- Anglertooth ate some fresh-kill. 02:08, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar hissed at the thing, which got revealed to be a badger. "Leave it," the leader mewed firmly to Ripplestrike. "I don't want another fight." The two cats retreated off... but the badger wasn't pleased. It shuffled forward, intent on attacking the two CaveClan cats. --look me in the eye 03:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Turtletail had given birth to five healthy kittens; a white tom of which she'd named Snowkit, a grey tabby she-kit of which she'd named Spiritkit, a black smoke tabby tom of which she'd named Darkkit, a silver-shaded she-kit of which she'd named Graykit, and a tortoiseshell she-kit of which she'd named Lichenkit. ALl were healthy and sleeping. The tom, the only tom, was the most active. Aside from being born he'd moved more than his sisters. Sunfire made her way into camp excited. Her cousin had finally given birth to her kits!! The tall tabby warrior jumped over an apprentice landing just outside the nursery. "Give her some space, Sunfire." The molly heard the dull voice of her brother, Featherwhisker. "Ah psh!" The overexcited warrior said. "She's fine." Turtletail grinned before calling them both in. "It's alright, Featherwhisker." The tortoiseshell and white molly said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Time Skip: Two Weeks.'Nearly two weeks later, Turtletail sat outside the nursery basking in the golden light of the sun, Darkkit, Snowkit, and Lichenkit had former sort of squad in which Lakekit had immediately joined. Especially since it meant causing trouble. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:04, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse